


Fish

by CowRole



Series: Little Tally and Friends [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Crying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: As you can see the piece is not labeled with any fandom tags and is marked explicit. Please either enjoy or have a nice day.





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Tally is fearful of fishes and needs some help in the night.  
> Fluff  
> hurt/comfort

Taliesin wakes with a gasp, forcing air into his lungs as he pushes himself to sit up. In the darkness he realizes he’s home. Sort of. He’s at Matt and Marisha’s tucked into bed. The darkness softens, and he can see weak street lamp light pushing through the bedroom curtains. The rushing sound of water he swore he heard, is replaced by the sounds of the AC vents above his head.

Taliesin feels something on his face and reaches up to feel tears. Blinking sent fresh drops trailing over his cheeks. So he shuts his eyes and tries to wipe them all away, but he only seems to cry faster. He will himself to stop crying, to calm down, to sleep more. A sob builds up in his chest and bursts out, shaking his frame. 

With his eyes closed he swears he sees movement in the darkness of his own eyelids. A flash of something quick. His nightmare bares down om him, scaly, glassy eyed monsters. Prehistoric creatures that roamed the depths. Modern beasts that lurk in muck and tangles of week and garbage.

Taliesin opens his eyes again, taking gasping breaths. He scrambles out of bed, shoving his covers away and getting to his feet. He stands there in his room, whimpering and clutching the bottom of his shirt as tears and snot make a mess of his face. He spends a moment curling his bare toes against the cool, wood floor. He sobs quietly and shuffles his way out to the hall and down to the mast bedroom.

Outside the Master Bedroom, Taliesin pauses. He doesn’t want to bother them, he want’s to let them sleep. But he knows they wont be upset, they wont. So he carefully pushes the door open and walks in.

“Daddy? Mama?” He whispers.

Marisha rolls over, mumbling incoherently. Its enough to wake Matt.

“Mama? Daddy?” Taliesin sobs, clutching the bottom of his shirt.

This got their attention and both wake with a start as they both start fumbling for light. Marisha gets her lamp on and peers over to the crying boy standing near their door. Matt who was closer is already crossing the room.

“Taliesin, what’s wrong?” Matt’s voice is rough and hushed with sleep.

Taliesin just shakes his head, biting his lip in attempt to contain his cries.

“What is wrong? Baby?” He sees Taliesin react to that, “Tally, baby boy, what is wrong? Tell daddy. You need to tell daddy.”

“I’m sorry. I woke you.”

Matt shakes his head, “No no. None of that. It’s okay.”

Marisha comes now with tissues and starts to clean Taliesin’s face.

“Bad dream,” Taliesin whispers, eyes closing as Marisha cleans around them. “Scared.”

“Oooh baby,” Marisha coos at him. “You had a night mare. My poor baby,” she runs her fingers through his sleep messed hair. “Wanna drink? Want me to get you some water?”

“Yes please?” He sniffles, tears starting to slow as Matt rubs his back and Marisha pats his head.

“Okay,” She smiles. “Stay with daddy. I’ll get you a cup.” She sets a few tissues in his palm. “Clean your nose baby. You’re sticky.”

Tal flushes and nods as she leaves them. Matt gives him a little space to blow his nose before taking the boy to the bathroom and washing his face with a warmed cloth. “Mama will bring you a nice drink. You wanna stay with us?”

“Can I? Please?” Taliesin squirms under the rag.

“Course baby. You wanna go get your kitty?”

“Come with?” Tal takes one of Matt’s hands in both of his.

“Okay.” Matt sets the other rag in the sink and goes to the boy’s bedroom where Tal fetches his kitty, then they go right back to the big bed. Marisha comes in behind them with a sippy cup.

“I got you some water.” Marisha gets in one her side and hands Tal the sippy cup as she pulls the covers up around them.

“Thankyou mama,” She kisses her cheek before taking his cup and starting to drink.

Matt has his phone out now and shuffles around on it for a moment before opening his book app. He starts to read The Hobbit, where they had left off the other night.

Marisha continues to cuddles Taliesin, taking his cup with the water is all gone. A few soft kisses and about 3 pages of reading, and Taliesin if fast asleep, Mr. Mischief laying on his chest.

Matt sets his phone aside and Marisha turns off her lamp. They both wrap around the soft boy, sharing a kiss over him before going back to sleep. They all had work in the morning after all. Though Tally would surely be abit needier for the next few days and they assumed they’d expect to see the boy curled up between them for now.


End file.
